1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component feeding device feeding an electronic component to a component pickup position by intermittently feeding a storage tape stored with the electronic component in its storage portion by engaging feeding holes provided in the storage tape at predetermined pitches and feeding teeth provided around a sprocket, and an electronic component mounting apparatus provided with the electronic component feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic component feeding device of this type is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-41686. Generally, when feeding a micro-sized chip component, a pickup position need be stabilized by supplying and positioning the storage tape with high accuracy. However, conventionally, the stabilization of the pickup position has been made only by accurate manufacturing of a sprocket.
Therefore, when the storage tape can not be positioned with predetermined accuracy, the sprocket has been replaced by the sprocket which can satisfy the predetermined accuracy. This requires highly accurate sprockets, which cost much and take much time for adjustment to the electronic component feeding device.